During The Fireworks
by Azkadellio
Summary: While the fireworks go off outside, a different kind of fireworks go off inside. With a glitch at the end. M for Jori smut. Happy Fourth of July to those who celebrate it.


**Happy Independence Day to all my fellow members of the United States. To everyone else, and those preciously mentioned, here's a Jori smut one-shot.**

 **Interesting, and maybe odd, fact: I wrote this while the Ariana Grande and Jennette McCrudy Nick movie,** _ **'Swindle'**_ **was playing yesterday.**

 **I know that has nothing to do with this fic. Just thought it'd be interesting to mention.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters, or anything else, mentioned in this.**

 **No POV**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Tori asks her girlfriend since Senior year, Jade West, as the two strip while their friends and family are outside of the Vega house to celebrate Independence Day as the fireworks go off. "You know Cat tends to freak out during the fireworks." She says, removing her red half-cup lace bra.

"I'm sure." Jade says, removing her black lace bra and tossing it aside. "Your family will prevent her from running around the house and catching us." She adds, dropping her skirt.

"Again." Tori adds on, dropping her jean shorts to her ankles.

"Let's stop talking about Cat and anyone else. We're here for a reason." Jade says with a smirk, her panties dropping down before stepping out, her pale form open for her girlfriend of three years' gaze.

"God, I love those." Tori says, her matching red lace panties dropping down her tanned legs, eyes on Jade's pale breasts.

"Just like I love this." Jade says with a sexy smirk as she walks over to Tori, slapping the half-Latina's firm rear. "I can't wait to grip it close as we grind on each other." She whispers huskily, squeezing the tanned cheeks.

"Oh, God." Tori moans, her hands going to Jade pale, firm rear end, squeezing it just as tight as Jade's squeezing hers.

"Bed. Now." Jade says, pushing Tori onto Tori's old bed, the room turned into a guest room after Tori and Jade moved into an apartment for college.

"I love when you tell me what to do." Tori admits, laying on her back, spreading her legs.

"And I love how obedient you are." Jade says, crawling over Tori, her clean shaven mound over Tori's open mouth. "Eat me, my Pet." She says, arching her back and moaning as Tori's lips eagerly wrap around her lower lips and sucks on her sensitive nub.

As Tori's tongue presses into Jade's vaginal lips, Jade moans out, her left hand going to keep her balanced on the queen size bed, her right hand going to playing with her breasts. After a short moment, Jade pulls away from Tori's talented mouth and sends her tanned girlfriend a smirk as she stands up and makes her way to her bag.

"Why'd you pull away? I love tasting you." Tori whines, eyes on Jade's firm backside, eyes focused on the hint of the pale woman's pink lower lips.

"You'll find out momentarily." Jade assures, grabbing a familiar toy from her bag. "But I'm hungry." She says, strutting towards Tori and tossing the nearly footlong, purple rubber toy on the bed beside Tori's body. "Spread 'em." She says, using her authoritative voice from some of their roleplay sessions.

"Yes, Officer Pedesko." Tori says with a giggle, spreading her legs wide, her tanned lower lips in the process.

"I'm not Pedesko." Jade says, leaning down between Tori's legs and pressing her mouth over Tori's mound, wasting no time in pleasuring her lover.

"Oh, fucking shit." Tori moans as Jade presses an index finger against Tori's tight anus, slowly pressing the finger in. "Fuck me, Jade." She begs, spreading her legs more and using her hands to spread her cheeks to give Jade more room.

"Why do you like anal so much?" Jade asks as she momentarily removes her mouth, flicking her tongue on Tori's erecting clit.

"Don't know. Who cares?" Tori asks, eyes tightly shut as she arches her back a bit and presses her lower half towards Jade, wanting the pale woman's mouth back over her mound and her pale finger in her tightest hole.

"Good point." Jade responds, slightly muffled, as she goes back to eating out Tori.

"God, I love you." Tori moans out as Jade pressing her index finger up to its second knuckle and her tongue into Tori's spread mound.

Unable to respond, Jade continues eating out her girlfriend's dripping mound, her finger slowly going in and out of Tori's anus hole, the juices from Tori's mound leaking between her legs and adding some lube.

"I'm gonna cum." Tori grunts out, letting out a frustrated groan when Jade removes her mouth, tongue, and finger from Tori. "What the hell?" She asks, staring at her girlfriend.

"Not yet." Jade says, smirking, as she stands up. "You know how much I love scissors." She says, kneeling over Tori and pressing her mound against Tori's, the tanned woman's left leg between Jade's legs.

"Oh, God." Tori says, arching her back, as Jade presses their mounts together, their nubs pressing against each other.

"Fuck, I love how wet you get." Jade says as she grinds on Tori, her hands resting beside Tori's head for balance as Tori starts to grind back, the half-Latina's tanned hands moving to hold Jade's hips.

As the two continues to grind, Tori leans forward and takes Jade's right nipple into her mouth and eagerly sucks it, showing the same enthusiasm as when she munched on Jade's mound.

"You gonna cum?" Jade asks as her grinding increases.

"Yes!" Tori calls, her grip on Jade's hips tightening as she presses her face into Jade's chest, her body jerking as she climaxes.

"Fuck." Jade says, her body tensing as she cums on Tori's lower half.

"Damn, you're amazing." Tori says as Jade rolls aside, the toy pressing against her back before she pulls it away and sets it on Tori's other side.

"So are you." Jade whispers, her hand resting against Tori's lower stomach.

"So, when do we use the toy?" Tori asks after a few minutes of resting, her hand moving around, trying to grab the toy.

"Soon." Jade answers as the fireworks start outside, the lights illuminating the two woman.

As the fireworks display outside slowly gets more intense, Jade grabs the toy from Tori and sits back up, moving to a scissoring position again, pressing one tip of the toy against Tori's lower lips before pressing the other end into hers, slowly adding more pressure to get more of the toy into each of them.

"Ohhhh, yeah." Jade moans as the toy slowly enters herself and Tori.

"Ooooh." Tori moans as the toy enters her, almost half of it entering her fully as she feels Jade's mound presses against hers.

As Jade starts to thrust against Tori's mound, pulling some of the toy out and pressing it back in, neither girl notice how, with the fireworks display getting to its climax, Cat managed to slip away from the crowd and make her way inside, looking for her friends.

"Faster." Tori says, starting to thrust against Jade and the toy, her hands squeezing Jade's double D breasts and pink nipples.

"Tori? Jadey?" Cat asks, walking through the upstairs hallway. "Where are you?" She asks, opening the door to Tori's old room. "Whoa, daddy." She says, freezing in the doorway.

"GODDAMMIT!" Jade yells out in frustration as Tori pulls away and covers herself with the blanket, pulling the toy out and letting it drop to the carpeted floor, not bothering to cover herself. "THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME THIS YEAR SHE'S WALKED IN ON US! CAN NO ONE KEEP HER UNDER CLOSE WATCH?!" She yells, moving to put her clothes on.

"You'd think we'd know better by now." Tori says, blushing, as she grabs her shorts and shirt and pulls them on, using the blanket as a cover.

"Shut up." Jade says with an irritated grunt as she casually gets dressed.

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.**

 **Hope the ending was humorous enough.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
